


Say it Again Cass

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: After having Zeke bring Cass back to life, Dean takes him to the bunker where he innocently mentions that he had sex with April. Suddenly Dean is treating him like shit and he has no idea why. What will Dean do when Cass decides he's had enough and it's time for him to leave?





	Say it Again Cass

Dean aggressively shoved his laundry into the washing machine. He’d been in a bad mood for the last three days and he didn’t want to think about why; but he couldn’t stop himself.

After he’d had Zeke bring Cass back to life, they’d brought him to the bunker. He’d taken a long hot shower, eaten and then came to talk to them, something about how grateful he was and how nothing should be taken for granted, then he dropped a bomb shell. 

“Or hedonism for that matter.” Cass had said.

“Where does hedonism come into it?” Dean asked. 

“My time with April was very educational.” He told the Winchester brothers. 

“Yeah. I would think that getting killed would be something.” Sam agreed.

“And having sex.” Cass said innocently. 

“You had sex with April?” Dean almost choked on his microwave burrito.

“Yeah, that would be where the hedonism comes in.” Sam said. He and Dean both moved closer to Cass.

“Shh.” Dean put up his finger to silence his brother. Sam gave Cass a nod of approval, but Dean did not look pleased. “So did you have protection?” He wanted to know.

“I had my angel blade.” Cass was adorably clueless. 

“Um.” Dean looked at Sam. “He had the angel blade.” He shook his head. A look of disbelief on his face as anger rose to the surface.

“Dean.” Sam interrupted his thoughts. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He answered sullenly. 

“You’ve been acting like a big jerk for days now. Especially to Cass.” 

“Leave it alone Sammy.” He ground out. 

“He needs you right now and you’re treating him like shit. Being human can’t be easy for him.”

“Being human isn’t easy for anyone.” He shrugged.

“But he’s not used to it and you’re hurting him. He’s in his room packing the stuff we gave him. I think he’s planning on leaving. 

“He’s not going anywhere.” Dean said angrily stomping off to the ex angel’s room. He barged in without knocking.

“Dean?” He took in the frightened look on Cass’s face and the duffel bag sitting on the perfectly made bed. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked furiously.

“I’m leaving.” Cass said sadly.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard Cass. Where do you think you’re gonna go? What do you think you’re gonna do? Angels are hunting you, remember?” 

“I’ll figure it out.” Cass shrugged. “It’s obvious that you don’t want me here, that I’ve done something to displease you.”

“You’re not leaving.” Dean said firmly.

“I cannot stay like this. I have no wish to make you uncomfortable Dean.”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable Cass. I’m just pissed at you.” 

“But why? Is it because I’m no longer useful now that I do not have my grace?”

“You think I’ve kept you around all these years just because you had powers?” Cass looked away. “Son of a bitch.” Dean shouted.

“I should go.”

“Dammit Cass, I told you, you’re not going anywhere. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“What does it matter anymore?”

“Don’t you dare say that. You have no idea what it did to me to see you sitting there dead. Of all the stupid shit Cass…”

“You’re mad at me because I died?” 

“Yes.” Dean shook his head. “No, I…” He let out an exasperated breath. “You wanna know why I’m pissed?” Cass nodded slowly. “Because you had sex with that reaper.”

“You’re mad about April?” Cass tilted his head in confusion. “But you’re always telling me that I need to “get laid”, you even took me to a den of ill repute once.”

“That was before Cass.”

“Before what?” Cass had never been more bewildered in his existence. Why was his friend acting this way?

“Just before.” He shook his head. “You shouldn’t have slept with her.” There was hurt in his voice. 

“I don’t understand Dean. Why does that upset you?”

“Because your first time shouldn’t have been with some bitch reaper who was just out to kill you.” Dean spat out, his jaw hardening. “I wish I could gank that whore again.” Cass said nothing, still unsure about Dean’s odd behaviour. “Of all the things you’ve done, this might be the worst.” Dean closed his eyes. 

Cass’s brain was racing; he’d done so many things wrong. He’d lied to him, deceived him, beaten him to a bloody pulp, almost ended humanity and caused the angels to fall. How could sex with April be the worst thing he’d ever done. 

“It definitely hurt me more than all the others.” Dean softly admitted. Cass again tilted his head and stared intently at Dean hoping he’d be more forthcoming. “Your first time should have been different.” The more he thought about it the madder he got. “That was stupid and irresponsible.” He all but yelled.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cass had no idea what to say. He wanted to cry.

“Your first time should have been with me.” Dean spat out. 

“Dean?” Cass shook his head trying to calm his racing heart. He’d misheard him, there was no way Dean had said that.

“It should have been with me Cass, not her. Me.” His anger flared. He closed the distance between them, jerked Cass into his arms and claimed his lips; demanding entrance. He tangled his hands in that dark hair and held him in place while he plundered his mouth. After several minutes he pulled back. “I want you Cass.”

He ripped Cass’s tee shirt over his head and stared at him for a few seconds; Cass had a swimmer’s build, lean and muscular. He shoved the duffel bag onto the floor, pushed Cass down on the bed and covered his body with his own; kissing him again. Cass moaned when he moved to his neck; tongue trailing over his pulse points. Dean kissed down his chest until he reached his nipples. He ran his tongue over the right one until it beaded then he took it into his mouth and sucked.

“Dean.” Cass moaned. 

“Did she do this to you Cass?” Dean asked moving to his left nipple. 

“No.” He breathed out. Dean’s lips on his skin felt like worship, as did the hands that lightly slid over his body. 

Dean pulled back and sat on his knees between Cass’s thighs. He looked into those fully dilated blue eyes and smiled seductively as he boldly traced the line of his shaft through his jeans. Without breaking eye contact, he undid the pants and pushed them down Cass’s thighs, tracing his length again. He leaned down and followed his finger’s path with his tongue. He licked him from base to tip, tongue swirling around the head, several times before taking him into his mouth. He sucked for all that he was worth, alternating between hard and fast and soft and slow. 

“Did she do this to you Cass?”

“It wasn’t anywhere near as amazing as this.” Cass said in awe of the way Dean was making him feel. Dean slipped Cass’s shoes off then pulled his jeans down his legs until he had him naked beneath him. 

“Turn over.” He instructed, helping him onto his hands and knees.

Cass shivered as Dean ran his hands down his back and came to rest on his ass. His breath coming hard and fast as his crack was lightly traced.

“I’ll bet she didn’t do this.” Dean gently spread his cheeks and replaced his finger with his tongue.

“Oh Dean.” Cass couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He’d never felt pleasure like that. The fact that it was Dean who was making him feel that way only made it better. 

Dean lapped at the sensitive nerve endings that surrounded his hole, loving the way Cass moaned and squirmed.

“Dean!” Cass screamed when he was penetrated by that talented tongue. For a long while Dean toyed with his body, driving him crazy. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore the other man stopped. 

“Did you like that Angel?” Dean’s voice was husky and lust filled.

“Y...yes.” Cass’s breathing was labored. 

“Good. Let’s try this then. Don’t move.” Dean got up and looked around the room for something he could use as lube. Finding nothing, he swore. “Son of a bitch. I’ll be right back.” He raced to his own room, which was thankfully only three doors down from Cass’s, grabbed his lube and hurried back. He smiled seeing Cass in the same position, shivering in anticipation. In a flash, he was back on the bed, stroking Cass’s beautiful body. 

Cass heard the dull click of a cap opening in the silent room. Seconds later Dean was caressing his most sensitive area, something slick and slightly cold on his fingers. He gasped when one was pushed inside of him. It twisted and turned, searching for the right spot and suddenly he saw stars. 

“Dean!” He screamed again as the man gently rubbed his prostate. He was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even notice when a second thick digit was added. “Ohhh.” He moaned. 

Dean added a third finger, thrusting them in and out and Cass winced at the burn it created. He ran his hand down his back in a comforting gesture and Cass shivered. At the base of his spine, Dean reached around and grasped his shaft, stroking slowly.

“Please Dean.” Cass begged. “Please.”

“Please what? What do you want Cass?” Dean’s voice was sultry. 

“You Dean.” He whispered.

“What was that?” Dean found his prostate again.

“You.” Cass said loudly, his voice wrecked. Dean pulled his fingers from his body and kissed the base of his spine, continuing up to his neck.

“Lay on your back.” Dean whispered, his hot breath against Cass’s ear.

While Cass positioned himself in the middle of the bed, Dean pulled his shirt over his head and stripped out of his jeans. Cass’s breath caught in his throat.

“You are so beautiful Dean.” He’d heard similar things from most of the people he’d slept with, but somehow it meant more coming from Cass.

“So are you baby.” Dean kissed him deeply and passionately. When he pulled back, Cass’s lust blown blue eyes watched as he lubed his long thick cock. “Look at me.” He commanded and their eyes locked; he wanted to watch his face as he entered him. He draped Cass’s thighs over his own, lined up and pushed slowly inside. 

“Ohhh.” Cass involuntarily whined a little.

“It only hurts for a minute.” Dean promised, kissing him while he allowed him to adjust to the fullness. After a minute or so, he felt Cass relax and he began to move; setting up a slow steady rhythm for them. “You feel so good baby, so perfect around me.” His voice was husky and low. 

“So...so good Dean.” Cass panted out as his partner nailed his prostate. “Please, please don’t stop.” Dean reached between them to grasp Cass’s aching member and stroke. 

“Do you love me Cass?” He asked out of nowhere.

“What?” Cass breathed out, his heart rate increasing even more. He couldn’t help but look away.

“Everyone says you do, sometimes it seems like you do.” Dean forced him to look at him. He could easily read the emotions in his eyes; Cass had no idea how to mask them. “You do, don’t you.”

Cass closed his eyes and bit his lip; he had no idea what to say. What would Dean do if he knew the truth? Would he stop? Would he push him away like he always did? Dean increased their pace.

“Ohhh.” Cass moaned out.

“Tell me Cass. I want to hear you say it.” Dean demanded. 

“I love you.” Cass whispered shyly. Dean pounded into him, harder and faster, brushing his prostate on each thrust; stroking him in unison. “DEAN!” Cass cried out, coming completely undone, covering the man’s hand with his seed.

“Say it again Cass.”

“I love you.” He couldn’t believe that he was saying that out loud; he swore he never would. He knew that revealing his feelings for Dean would be the end of their relationship.

Dean came hard, emptying himself into the former angel, before collapsing against him; smiling into his neck. After a few seconds, he rolled off of Cass and onto his back, close enough that they were still touching. Once he caught his breath, he turned onto his side facing his lover and looked him over. Cass’s skin was still flushed, he was breathing heavily, his eyes were closed while satisfaction and worry were written all over his face.

“That’s what your first time should have been like.” He turned Cass’s head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “That’s what every time should be like.” He leaned down and kissed him possessively. 

“With you?” Cass ventured hopefully. His voice just above a whisper.

“I’m not good at this, you know, talking about my feelings and junk.” He matched Cass’s volume, stroking a single finger down his cheek. “You know that.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Did you mean what you said while we were making love Cass?”

“Dean, I, um…” Cass’s face flushed and his heart began to race. What was he supposed to say? What answer would make Dean not hate him.

“I want the truth, whatever it is.” Dean looked directly into those wide blue eyes. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Y...yes.” Cass stammered.

“I want to hear you say it again.”

“I love you Dean.” 

Dean pulled Cass into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply. For several minutes he slowly explored the other man’s mouth. When the kiss broke, Dean put his lips to Cass’s ear and whispered.

“I love you too.”

“You do?” Cass asked in awe once he got over his shock.

“I have for a while.” He confirmed. “This is serious for me. I’ve never said that to anyone Cass.”

Cass clung more tightly to him. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Dean Winchester, the man he’d given everything for, had just confessed his love for him. And if he had, there was no way he deserved it.

“I need you to stay baby.” Dean told him. “With me. I can’t lose you again.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No. I’m sorry for being a dick to you.” He pulled back to look at him. “It’s just that when you said you’d…” He shook his head trying to get the image of his Cass with someone else out of his head. “I just wanted to be the one.” He sighed. “But how could you have   
known.”

“I would never hurt you on purpose.” Cass’s eyes saddened thinking about all the times he had hurt him and he tensed.

“What’s wrong?” A concerned look came over Dean’s face.

“Everything I’ve done…” He was cut off.

“Is in the past.” He held him tighter. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t do stupid shit. I love you, flaws and all.” 

He pulled Cass onto his chest, stroking his back. They stayed like that for a long while, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex and even more incredible confessions; each man lost in his own thoughts about how right it felt. A knock on the door caused Cass to tense again and look up at Dean; they both knew it was Sam and they’d just been caught. 

“Just pull the blanket over you.” Dean instructed, pulling on his boxer briefs and going to answer the door. “What’s up Sammy.” He asked cheerfully.

“Dean?” Confusion overtook him as he noticed his brother’s lack of clothing and improved attitude. “What…?” He looked past him to see Cass sitting up in bed, bare chest exposed. “Do I even want to know what’s going on?”

“Cass and I are working out our crap.” Dean shrugged.

“Finally.” Sam smiled.

“Yup.” Dean answered. “So did you need something?”

“I just came to convince Cass to stay, but it seems you’ve accomplished that.” He winked. “Also, I think I found a case.”

“Hey guys.” Kevin chose that moment to make an appearance. He smiled as he walked up to them, the demon tablet in hand. “What’s going on?” He asked seeing Dean’s state of undress.

“What do you want Kevin?” Dean groaned. He knew that his time alone with Cass had ended.

“I needed Castiel’s help.” He held up the stone. “So are you two like together now?”

“Yeah.” Sam jumped in. “Are you.”

“Alright.” Dean held up his hands. “We’ll meet you in the library in ten.” He dismissed them without answering, shutting the door in their faces, and turned back to Cass.

“I guess we should get dressed.” Cass said as he got out of bed and picked up his underwear.

“Are we?” Dean wanted to know as he slid on his jeans.

“Are we what?” Cass did the same.

“Together.”

“You want us to be a couple?” Cass’s heart was in his throat at that one word.

“Hell yes.” Dean answered quickly. “I want you to be mine Cass. I can’t promise that I’ll be the perfect boyfriend, but I will always love you.”

Cass closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean took over, sweeping into his mouth; tongues doing a dance as old as time.

“We’ll continue this later Angel.” Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’m not an angel anymore.” Cass said sadly.

“We’ll figure that part out.” Dean promised, already thinking of ways to get Cass his grace back. “But you’ll always be my angel.” He winked and pulled him out the door to face the world and their future; together.


End file.
